


Sleepover Gossip

by RiseiTekiSensei



Series: It's A Long Story [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, F/M, I am fandom trash, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Slight Papyton - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soriel, denile isnt just a river in egypt, frisk is a bad influence on them, sleepover fluff, sorielweek, sorielweek2016, they like to meddle in other people's lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseiTekiSensei/pseuds/RiseiTekiSensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne and Alphys finally get a free weekend and invite Frisk and Papyrus over for the "BEST SLEEPOVER EVER NERDS!" or at least that's what the text said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of #SorielWeek2016 on tumblr. The prompt was Family. You can find more information and other submissions at sorielweek.tumblr.com.

Frisk flopped backwards onto the sofa with a happy sigh. Their pajamas were fuzzy, the couch was soft, and a squishy lizard-monster was on their left; life was good. Their awesomest-aunt Alphys turned towards their jellyfished body with a giddy smile. “W-well, are having a good time so far Frisk?”

But before the small human could muster the energy to reply, they were dislodged from their spot next to the doctor in a flurry of pillows, blankets, and blue scales. “Move over punk! I told you I got dibs on the spot next to the hot lizard!” 

They just giggled as they dug their way out of the mound of demolished building materials.  _ The fort had been fun while it lasted, but pillows don't make very stable foundations.  _ Once their head popped up from the huge stack, they discovered that their best-aunt-friend, Undyne, had taken their spot on the couch and that all the hard work they had just spent on brushing their unruly hair had gone completely to waste. Not only had the static cling disheveled their mop of hair, but a scaly hand shot out and caught them by the collar. Undyne pulled the little ambassador into a, “Payback Nuggie!”

“AH! UNDYNE, DO NOT NUGGIE THE HUMAN!”, Papyrus called as he entered the room. Once he deposited the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table, he soon rescued Frisk from their tangled fate. Child in tow, he sat down next to retired Captain of the Royal guard. Frisk leaned back against the skeleton’s ribcage and feigned fatigue, posing dramatically. “SMALL AMBASSADOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I AM QUITE ASHAMED THAT I WAS UNABLE TO RESCUE YOU FROM YOUR CAPTURE SOONER! YOUR HAIR HAS SUFFERED FROM QUITE A VICIOUS ATTACK AND I BELIEVE A SECOND BRUSHING MIGHT BE REQUIRED!” 

Undyne snorted at the ‘vicious attack’ bit, and Alphys offered to go and get their hairbrush again, but Frisk shook their head and settled back into Papyrus arms with a contented snuggle. “VERY WELL FRISK, I SHALL JUST HAVE TO COMFORT YOU WITH MY STRONG AND MANLY ARMS WHILE YOU RECOVER.” And with that the skeleton-monster hugged Frisk tightly and pulled them into a more comfortable position on his lap. “WOWIE! I CERTAINLY HAVE MISSED HUGGING YOU, SMALL HUMAN. THE APARTMENT HAS BEEN MUCH LESS FRISK AND LADY TORIEL INHABITED SINCE YOU BOTH MOVED INTO YOUR HOUSE.”, Papyrus commented. Frisk leaned their head back and grinned a little sadly up at him. They missed living with Sans and Papyrus, too.

“GAWD, you nerds are so sappy! And the movie hasn’t even started yet… besides don’t you guys live, like five seconds from each other?”, Undyne said with a laugh and chucked the unclaimed blanket at them. 

Both Frisk and Papyrus freed themselves from the blanket-y trap and pulled it snugly around themselves. “IT IS APPROXIMATELY FOUR AND A HALF MINUTES BY CAR, BUT THAT IS NOT THE SAME AS LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF.” 

Undyne just rolled her eye at Papyrus’ sad face resting atop Frisk’s equally sad face. “... dorks.” They grinned back.  

“I-is everyone ready?”, questioned Alphys as she gestured towards the tv with the remote. 

Once she received universal nods of consent, she clicked play and the blue-ray player whirred to life. The pre-menu screen trailers started playing. Undyne snatched the bowl of popcorn up off the table and designated herself the official bowl holder. It made sense since she was in the middle and because she claimed nobody's wimpy arms would be strong enough to hold it, expect Papyrus but he had Frisk and was therefore disqualified. Frisk giggled and stuffed a couple pieces of popcorn into their mouth. It was covered in marinara sauce and parmesan cheese, but was surprisingly not soggy.  _ Monster food sure can do a lot of weird stuff human food can’t.  _

Alphys was about to offer to skip to the menu screen when, a door crashed open upstairs. Everyone jumped slightly. Undyne managed to keep the bowl from tipping despite having both her elbows jogged. 

“Hello, Darlings!”, came a muffled metallic voice, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs in a dramatic fashion. 

Undyne grumbled something about “get you’re own damn house” and Alphys just seemed to sigh and sink further in her couch. “H-hello, Mettaton…” 

Frisk snickered and patted Undyne sympathetically. Then, Papyrus put both his hands over Frisk’s ears before shouting, “GOOD EVENING METTATON!!” 

Once he removed his hands from their ears he leaned into their field of view saying, “MY APOLOGIES, FRISK FOR TEMPORARILY BLOCKING ONE OF YOUR IMPORTANT HUMAN SENSE. I DID NOT WANT TO DAMAGE YOUR TINY HUMAN EARS WITH THE APPROPRIATE METTATON GREETING VOLUME.” He shot Undyne and Alphys a glance of disapproval. Neither really seemed to care.

Frisk smiled at Papyrus and squirmed in his lap until they had turned themselves around enough to see Mettaton’s fabulous descent down the stairs. Papyrus kept both them and the blanket from falling while he shifted to look as well. 

It was quite amazing. Fog seemed to be pour down the stairs, a spotlight from nowhere was focused in on the robot in question, and Mettaton’s EX form posed dramatically every third step while he made his grand entrance to show off his pajamas. Which, of course, were an MTT brand hot pink one shoulder crop top and MTT brand yoga pants with sequins undoubtedly spelling out the letters of his franchise across the back. 

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Frisk and Papyrus applauded. Undyne grumbled further into the popcorn bowl, she hadn’t bothered to turn around. Alphys had turned, but she seemed entirely unfazed by Mettaton’s entrance. “M-Mettat-ton, we talked about this… n-no fog machines i-in the house…” 

The robot celebrity pouted. “I know, Alphys dear~ I just wanted to make an extra special entrance for Frisk since I, tragically, had to miss the first half of this little soiree. I overstrained myself during my photoshoot today and needed to recharge~”, Mettaton finished by posing dramatically with the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. “... besides I used the new formula you made so the house should smell like lemons instead of the typical post fog-machine chemical stink.”, Mettaton continued as he fell flawlessly into the armchair nearest Frisk and Papyrus; both had swiveled back around again. 

“...um, I-I guess that’s better… but still it isn’t v-very good for the walls…”, Alphys said, taking a sniff to check her work. 

The others followed suit. It smelled very refreshing. Not only did it smell like lemons, but the scent was the perfect combination of citrus and sweet that reminded Frisk of long summer days, yet to come. 

“WOWIE! DR. ALPHYS, THIS NEW FRAGRANCE SMELLS SUPERB… FOR NOT BEING SPAGHETTI.”, Papyrus declared. 

Frisk gave Alphys two big thumbs up and Undyne snuggled into the blushing doctor, “They’re so right, babe. This smells great~”. Alphys blushed harder and was so distracted by her girlfriend she forgot to correct Papyrus. 

“See, Alphys~ This was the best way to test your newest creative genius~”, Mettaton kicked one of his legs up expertly, but continued on before she’d had a chance to reply. “So darlings, which one of my movies are we watching?” 

“None of ‘em.” Undyne said, not quite hostilely… well, not more hostilely than normal. “We’re watching Howl’s.” 

“Ugh!”, Mettaton groaned electronically, “Again~”

“The little punk hasn’t seen it yet and it’s one of the best Miyazaki movies, like, Ever!”, Undyne said emphatically. 

“I-I thought you liked Spirited Away the most? N-not that I think you’re wrong not only did Howl’s Moving Castle win the Tokyo Anime Award for the Best Animation in 2005, but also has some really great anti-war messages that resonate with a lot of  audiences-”, Alphys cut herself off, before blushing and squeaking, “O-oh! I was r-rambling a-again...” 

Undyne pulled her into a tight hug that sent the popcorn bowl flying. With a quick flick of orange magic and a “NYEH” of distress, the big bowl turned blue and Papyrus returned it the coffee table without spilling its contents. “Of course you were! You gorgeous NERD! But I  really just fu-fudgin’ love all of his films so this one is just as amazing as the others!!!!”. All eyes shot a quick glance at Frisk during Undyne’s slip up, before flicking back to the screaming fish-warrior. 

Mettaton, with a roll of his eye and huge sigh, twisted in his chair to face Papyrus and Frisk, “Papy, dear~ Wouldn’t  _ you _ rather watch one of my films~” 

“OF COURSE, METTATON!”, Papyrus answered enthusiastically, little stars in his eye sockets, but his voice fell a little as he continued, “... BUT I BELIEVE THAT WOULD ONLY MAKE THE MOVIE VOTE A TIE.”  

At this Mettaton sat up a little and glanced at Frisk, “Well, darling Frisk? Will you be our tie breaker~” He batted glossy lashes at them.

They just shrugged, entirely non-committal and lazily snuggled deeper into Papyrus’ lap. They didn’t want to choose between their Aunts and their Uncles. 

“My, goodness, Frisk aren’t you turning into Sans~”, Mettaton commented with a slight frown, but something mischievous sparked in his eye. “Ooo~ Papyrus, won’t you be a dear and tell your brother to vote to watch one of my movies~” 

“I MOST CERTAINLY WILL… IF HE WERE HERE OF COURSE, BUT SINCE HE IS NOT.  I DO NOT THINK IT WILL HELP SOLVE OUR CURRENT DELMA…”, Papyrus said. Before Mettaton could get another word in edgewise, Undyne jumped off the couch and pointed at the sleepy human. 

“Lazy vote, means lazy option! Not that I think it’s healthy for you to start coping Sans. You should let your passions consume you!! FRISK YOU HAVE TO LET YOUR HEART'S DESIRE BUILD IN YOUR SOUL UNTIL IT EXPLODES OUT!!!”, Undyne began to rant. Alphys tugged on her arm and whispered something from her kneeling position on the couch. “Oh right! Thanks babe, you the best~”, Undyne replied and smooched her cheek. The lizard-monster melted back into the couch. “Right! But what I was saying was if Frisk’s being lazy, then that means the movie that’s already in stays!!!”, Undyne finished with a maniacal cackle and a decisive stomp of her bare foot on the coffee table. It made the popcorn jump a little.

“Fine~”, Mettaton sighed and rolled back over, fishing his cellphone out of his inventory to check all of his various social media accounts. Not of course that he needed a phone, it was just that staying connected to the WI-FI all the time drained his batteries too quickly. He and Alphys were still having problems with finding the right components to make a new battery for him. This one, hopefully, with a longer life. 

By now the movies menu screen had cycled through a couple of times. Undyne settled back on the couch reclaiming the popcorn bowl and Alphys retrieved the remote from where she had dropped it during Mettaton’s entrance. She clicked play.

 

* * *

 

The movie had progressed well past introduction of the main characters, with only minor complaints from Alphys about the dubbing quality.  _ It’s really cute… and the animation’s so pretty… hee, I wonder if Calcifer is related to Heats Flamesmen, they look a lot alike…  _ Frisk felt nice and cozy, and just the tinciest bit sleepy. 

 

... _ For being skeleton-monsters made entirely out of magical bone, the skelebros™ are really good at being squish and comfortable _ . 

 

Mettaton seemed to have gotten bored with his phone and was trying to watch the movie he had seen several times before. It didn’t last long. 

“Soooo, Papy~ Where is your shorter punnier brother, anyway~”, Mettaton questioned with his head thrown backwards over the armrest to look at Papyrus. His hair stayed perfectly in place, despite the fact the Frisk had just seen him run his fingers through it. 

“OH WELL, HE DECIDED TO KEEP LADY TORIEL COMPANY AND CHOOSE TO STAY AT FRISK’S HOUSE WHEN WE LEFT FOR THE MOST EXCELLENT OF SLEEPOVERS. I THINK HE IS MISSING OUT… BUT I CANNOT SAY THAT I AM UNHAPPY ABOUT THE LACK OF PUNS STATED THROUGHOUT THE DURATION OF THE EVENING”, Papyrus replied. His attention immediately drawn towards his favorite pop icon. 

“Papy dear, did you just say that you left him at Toriel’s?”, this topic seemed to have captured Mettaton’s attention and after receiving confirmation he continued, “With no way to get home~ How… Scandalous!” 

“THAT IS NOT ENTIRELY TRUE… SANS HAS A KNACK FOR- FOR GETTING HIMSELF WHEREVER HE WANTS TO BE WITH THE LEAST AMOUNT OF EFFORT POSSIBLE. AND LADY TORIEL HAS A CAR OF HER OWN.” Papyrus seemed hesitant in giving Mettaton this information, like he was afraid it might make the robot idol upset. 

“Pfft! As if!" , Undyne commented, "I don’t think anything short of a fire could get Sans out of that house”. 

“G-guys the movie…”, Alphys said trying to regain the group's attention. With a couple of apologies and a metallic sigh, they all fell silent. 

After a few moments Alphys added, “... and I think only P-papyrus being in i-imminent danger could get him out of Toriel’s…” 

Undyne shifted to look at her, “Seriously?” 

“Y-yeah… I mean t-think about it. W-when was the last time t-they had a-alone time?”, Alphys replied, eyes still trained on the tv.

Undyne hmph-ed thoughtfully, before returning her attention to the movie. Neither one noticed the flabbergasted expression on Mettaton’s face. 

Frisk tried not to giggle as they counted down the impending explosion in their head. 

 

_...five _

 

_...four _

 

_...three _

 

_...two _

 

_...one _

 

Mettaton lept from his chair in shock. “When did this happen!?”, his electronic voice screeched. “I know I have been very busy with- well, being me, but I am always up to date on the local gossip! When? Where? Give me details people!” 

“Holy Crap!”, Undyne shouted as everyone, except Frisk, flinched away from Mettaton’s sudden out burst. Her shout was followed by a chorus of reprimands for the foul language, and a plea to Frisk to not tell Toriel about the accidental curse.

Frisk shrugged and mimed locking their lips, before chuckling at the concern on everyone’s faces.  _ I guess they’re more afraid of Mom, than I thought. _

Once that was over, Mettaton returned to grilling the party for information. “M-Mettaton, we’re trying to watch a movie… c-can’t this wait?”, Alphys pleaded. 

“Yeah, ‘sides they're not like official or anything, so just cool your jets and sit back down.”, Undyne complained as she and Alphys readjusted their displaced Mew Mew Kissy Cutie fleece blanket. 

“No! There is just no way that  **_I_ ** missed something that- that-  **juicy** ! This kind of thing would be the most fabulous leverage and a spectacular topic to add to my ‘What’s Hot in the Monster Community’ blog! I could  **not** have missed something like this!”, Mettaton raved as he stalked across the room. Walking back and forth. In front of the tv. 

Alphys sighed and paused the movie. 

“L-look Mettaton, you haven’t been around all that often so it’s n-not that you missed something persay… i-it was just that when the s-signs started flashing” (“... yeah in a big neon letters…” Undyne muttered.) “y-you weren’t there…”, Alphys tried to placate the agitated robot. 

Undyne, however, wasn’t not the placating type. She grinned a little nastily, sharp teeth gnashing and said, “Although~ The signs have pretty much been flashing from the very second the two of them introduced themselves in the anti-chamber for the barrier, what- like  **five months** ago.” Mettaton shot her a glare, but she continued, “And, I mean, I noticed from like day one and I only have one eye… but I guess some monster are just better at seeing this sort of thing than others~” 

“As if! I think you are completely delusional!”, Mettaton sniffed. One hand on his hip, as he posed emphatically in front of the tv and therefore the couch. “And you aren’t the only one with one eye, darling. You really can’t keep using that to justify your poor observational skills.” He snapped back as an afterthought. 

Frisk could feel Papyrus tense. He had never liked non-friendly conflict, especially when it involved some of his favorite people. In the growing silence and glaring contest he blurted, “I AM CONFUSED. ARE WE DISCUSSING SANS AND LADY TORIEL’S EVENTUAL MARRIAGE, ER- WHATEVER CEREMONIAL BINDING THEIR RELATIONSHIP TAKES ON?” 

Now all eyes were on him, even Frisk had swiveled to give him a curious glance. “ER- WHAT DID I SAY?”, Papyrus asked nervously. 

“Don’t ‘what’ me you knucklehead! You just said Sans and Toriel were planning on getting married!! Since when!? Why didn’t anybody tell us!? Me and Alphie have been sitting here wondering this whole fudgin’ time if those two pun geeks were even together and you just blurt out that their engaged!!!!” Undyne declared, vehemently. 

Papyrus flailed helplessly, as Undyne made to tackle him. “DO NOT HURT THE SKELETON, FOR THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!”, Papyrus cried in an effort to get Undyne to stop. 

She did.

“Ex-plain.”, Undyne demanded from her semi-crouched position, she was clearly waiting to see if what Papyrus had to say was good enough to get him out of a full body tackle. Frisk wondered briefly if Papyrus’ lap was still a safe place to be.

“WHAT I HAD MEANT WAS THAT USING MY EXCELLENT SKILLS OF OBSERVATIONS AND MY VERY LARGE WELL OF INFORMATION CONCERNING MY BROTHER, I HAD ASSUMED THAT EVENTUALLY BOTH HE AND TORIEL WOULD DECLARE THEIR UNDYING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER AND THEN GO THROUGH THE MANY STAGES OF A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP UNTIL THEY REACH THE CEREMONIALLY BINDING PART!” Papyrus exclaimed hurriedly. 

“W-wait so t-they’re not even dating, yet?”, Alphys asked. Her claws nervously clicking together, she sounded rather disappointed. 

“NOT AS FAR AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW… AND I WOULD KNOW THIS FACT WITHOUT A DOUBT. SANS IS NOT SUBTLE ABOUT HIS EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENTS.”, Papyrus confirmed. 

“So they’re not even dating and yet you’re already jumping to marriage?”, Undyne questioned. She seemed to have calmed back down some, because she’d stood up from her crouch and rolled her shoulders. 

Papyrus sat up and let out a relieved breath, before giving Undyne an answer, “YES.” 

Again he received questioning looks, so he continued, “IT IS NOT A MATTER OF IF, ONLY WHEN. YOU GUYS DO NOT UNDERSTAND… FOR SANS THIS IS… HIS IS... In all my life I have  **never** seen Sans as happy as the moment he first sees Toriel… he just gets this  **look** … and then it’s gone… lost behind that smile he always has… But that first glance…”, Papyrus trailed off. He wasn’t looking at them anymore, he was staring at something none of them could see. His usual exuberance seemed to have simmered down into a sort of pleased approval. Papyrus seemed to snap out of whatever thoughtful state he had been in and continued in a much more Papyrus-ish manner, “THAT AND OF COURSE ANY TWO PEOPLE WHO GENUINELY ENJOY HORRENDOUS PUNS AS MUCH AS THEY DO WERE CLEARLY MADE FOR EACH OTHER… OR AT LEAST MADE TO TOLERATE EACH OTHER.” 

Undyne didn’t seem to react to Papyrus’ insight, but Alphys seemed to be more than just pleased. Sans was her one of her closest friends so it only made sense for her to feel overjoyed at the news that he was starting to be genuinely happy again. Several of his friends and family members had noticed that Sans had not been enjoying the surface as much as other monsters seemed to be, so this news started to quell some of their fears. 

As for Mettaton, he was giving Papyrus an interesting look. When he had realized Frisk had caught him staring he cleared his throat and said, “Okay, so Sans is obviously head over heels for our resident hot goat-mamma, but as we all know it takes at least two to make a couple~ What kind of details do we have on Toriel?”

Now  **this** , was something Frisk could help with. While the others carried on the conversation with anecdotal observations about Toriel, they pulled out their phone. 

 

_ Hmmm… where are those pictures? They’re a couple months old, buuttt they should be in here somewhere… I hope I didn’t delete them…  _

 

_ It’s actually quite a fun story… I mean the one about how Frisk got these pictures. Like they said they took them a few months back when they, Toriel, and Asgore had all been whisked away to this country’s capital. Gosh, that had been hilarious. Mom and Dad and Frisk had all been in placed in the same hotel suite. Mom had been sssooooo mad, luckily the suite had had two bedrooms so she made Dad sleep in one and she slept with Frisk in the other. Not that we minded in the slightest.  _

_ But right, the pictures. So we’ve all been stuck there for a month at least, and Mom had just been acting so… I dunno... I wouldn’t call it sad… maybe lonely or something… Anyway, Frisk and I thought that it was just because she had to be around Dad all the time and it was reminding her of… well, everything she had lost. So we were both trying to cheer her up the best we can and then one day we’re all sitting on the couch in the little hotel living area and Mom gets a text.  _

_ And I swear, I’ve never seen her move so fast. Suddenly she up on her feet phone pressed against her ear, one furred foot tapping impatiently as the phone rings. We hear the other end click when the call get answered and she almost shouts, “Who is there?” into the phone.  _

_ So it turns out that Sans and Mom talked like everyday, and they hadn’t so much as texted each other since Mom had left. At first I hadn’t really been too fond of Sans schmoozing with Mom, but Frisk made a really compelling arguement… starting foremostly with, “But it makes her happy…”.  _

_ Anyway, like a week later, Frisk had gotten out of bed to get a glass of water from the little kitchenette. It was closer than the bathroom. But they had to pass by the table where Mom had been working last night. All her legal stuff was still spread out everywhere. She had even left her phone on the table and next to it, surprisingly, was her diary. Which she had conveniently left open. One glance at it in the dim light, Mom always left on in case Frisk had to get up during the night, and Frisk was pattering quietly across the floor towards where they had left their phone charging. Mom insisted that we didn’t keep them near the bed, for some reason. Once they snapped all the pictures that they could ever want, I asked them to close the diary and get back to bed before Mom noticed. I really just didn’t want Dad to see what Mom had written… It would have made him really sad… _

 

_ Ha!! I found them. _ Frisk clicked on the slideshow they had made for the pictures and giggled to theirself while it cycled through. 

Papyrus, upon hearing Frisk’s muted laughter, looked down to see what they were doing. “I HAD NOT REALIZED ANYONE BUT MYSELF KNEW SANS’ FULL NAME. BUT, TINY AMBASSADOR, WHY IS EVERYTHING WRITTEN IN SUCH CURLY LETTERS WITH LITTLE SOULS DRAWN AROUND THE WORDS?”  

At Papyrus’ words, Frisk suddenly lost their phone in a mad dash to see what Papyrus had been talking about. Surprisingly, Alphys had been the one who came up victorious and she took one look at the pictures before she started squealing in delight. Her words had become almost entirely unintelligible. Frisk could only make out words like, “OTP”, “High School Shojo”, and “in Hearts!” 

But before Mettaton could try to wrestle the phone out of her claws she connected the phone to the television and cast the images up on the screen for everyone to see. 

There was total silence, as Alphys and Frisk stifled their laughter, Undyne and Mettaton gaped in astonishment, and Papyrus waited in confusion until someone explained the significance of the images. 

 

Up on the screen there were several images of a diary laying open. Its pages had been filled with what clearly were the thoughtless doodles of someone on the phone. And all were some variation of the words “Comic Sans Serif Gaster”. Those words had been written over and over and over in red pen across the pages. Some had been in neat cursive writing and other were in a bubbly curly style, and still more seemed to be in a more normal style. Most had little upside down hearts drawn around them, nearly all of the cursive and curly words had replaced the dots in the ‘i’s with little hearts. And yet still, some of the words had been entirely surrounded by larger hearts. The edges of the pages look a little singed, as if someone had considered burning them right out of the book. 

 

Undyne was the first to break the silence, she turned her wide eye on Papyrus and asked, “Your brother’s first name  **cannot** actually be Comic… right?” 

And with that came the flood of questions and laughter and high-pitched unintelligible sounds that filled the house until the wee hours of the morning. 

 

* * *

 

It was quiet. 

Not the ‘I’m alone in the world’ kind of quiet, but the 'I don’t need to actually say anything' kind of quiet. It was the type of silence that only people who have known each other for a very long time can achieve without feeling awkward. 

Sans relished in it. 

The tv was on, but Toriel had turned it down to a low murmur, just loud enough that sometimes he could catch snatch of dialogue. It was some random Rom-Com she and turned it to just because it made for nice background noise while she knit. 

Sans shifted slightly to get a better look at her. Toriel’s glasses rested low on her snout so that way she could still use them to see her knitting and still be able to look over them to watch parts of the movie. Her mahogany eyes crinkled slightly when she heard something funny in the show and her fangs would peak out past her lips every so often. Her nose would twitch from time to time as she breathed rhythmically and slow. Sometimes, when she was trying to do something trickier in her pattern she would tilt her head slightly and perk her ears a bit. It made her fur iridescent and shimmer like the pearls it reminded him of. Though he supposed it was her that reminded him of pearls not the other way around. And it was so  **soft** . He knew that clouds were nothing, but dust and water vapor, but if clouds could feel the way they looked they wouldn't feel half as nice as her fur. She was in one of her usual everyday dress and it looked stunning on her, as always. 

At last she noticed him staring and looked down, her eyes questioning. He held her gaze for a moment and enjoyed getting such a close up look at her magically flecked irises. Then he just smiled and shrugged and resumed the calculation he had been working on in the grey notebook. 

While he wrote, he could feel her eye flicking towards him every now and again. Her gaze never felt like she was trying to get his attention so he let her look uninterrupted and contemplated how he came to be in this situation. Not just partially sitting in Toriel’s lap,  _ although that is a wonder in and of itself _ , but how he came to find another being that he felt so close to that they could simply sit here in the silence after the ‘how are you’s and the ‘what did you do today’s and be completely comfortable with the dynamic stillness of it all. 

After several minutes of contemplation, he came up blank and decided to consider the plausibility of his more physical situation instead. The armchair Toriel had bought had been fantastically large, to such an extent that he could almost lie down flat in it. But that small problem hadn’t deterred him from falling asleep in it after Toriel had fed them all dinner before they were supposed to leave for the sleepover. 

Sans had never really intended on going to the party, it didn’t really seem his speed, but he’d always accept a free ride to Tori’s over taking a shortcut. It meant that he could sleep on the way. And once he was there he really hadn’t wanted to leave and Toriel hadn’t seemed to mind that he had chosen to stay when the other two had driven off. They had joked and laughed for a while, but he started to fall asleep at the table and she had wanted to do the dishes first before settling down again. He’d offered to stay and, wonder of wonders, help with the dished, but she knew more about his… ‘less than regular’ sleeping habits than most and insisted that he would do no such thing. 

So that’s how he ended up in the chair in the first place, but as for ending up in the boss-goat-monster’s lap that was a-whole-nother thing altogether. This was, apparently, Toriel’s knitting and evening relaxation chair. So when she had come into the living room only to find him sound asleep, she woke him up to inform him of this. And he’d rolled over and gone right back to sleep. So she did what anyone would do in this situation, she picked him up. Which is literally what anyone would do, he was very portable or at least so he had been told on several occasions. But instead of dropping him on the couch or the floor, like he deserved, she just sat down in the chair and settled him at her side. He had been mostly in the chair, reclined half against it and half against her fluffy warmth, his legs, however, were undeniable in her lap. 

This maneuver had gotten his undivided attention and was now preventing him from sleeping… or at least it had been before. Sans stifled a yawn.  _ i don’t even need to breath and yet yawns are still contagious… _ Sans had shifted since originally being set down in an attempt to calm his thrumming magic, and was now completely perpendicular to the chair and Toriel. He legs stretched across hers, with his bare feet stuck underneath the arm on the other side. His slippers had been kicked off and were resting haphazardly on the floor somewhere nearby. His knees were bent slightly and he had sunk down further into the gap between Toriel and the armrest. Using, said, armrest to keep him in a sitting position, he at least could feel less of her pressing against him like this. Luckily, Toriel had set him down in such away that in this new position he wasn’t elbowing her with his left arm while he worked. 

Sans hummed quietly to himself and abandoned his calculations once again in search of a distraction. 

 

The leading actress on screen flopped backwards onto the sofa, scooping up a strategically placed pillow and covering her face with it as she let out a muffled scream. The camera panned to the older couple on the loveseat nearby, neither were paying much attention to the female lead as they continued to watch tv. They seemed to be waiting for the woman to speak. Eventually, she did. “I don’t know how you two do it!?” She half yelled into the pillow. 

“Do what, dear?” asked the older actor. 

The younger women removed the pillow from her face and moaned, “How you and mom just click! I mean ever since we were kids you guys would sit together on that loveseat every night and watch tv. But you guys would never say anything you’d just sit there and cuddle on the couch and be happy just by being with each other… That’s all I’ve ever wanted in a relationship!” The actress cried out and smooshed the pillow back onto her face. 

“Well, honey that is because your father”, the older woman began and patted the man next to her affectionately on the knee, “and I have been in love for a very long time. What your seeing is years of conversations and laughter-” 

“-And tears and comprises”, the man continued on cue, “but they have made our love better and stronger for it. This is not the sort of thing that happens in the beginning of relationships.” 

“Your father is quite right”, the women continued seamlessly, “We built our love from the ground up. In fact we hadn’t actually met face to face until years after we first became pen pals…” The actress giggled to the actor next to her. 

 

They continued speaking on screen, but Sans’ vision kinda tunneled as his mind raced. In a panicked gesture he glanced at Toriel in hopes she hadn’t chosen to listen to that last bit of the movie. Eye-lights meet reddish irises. She had been trying to confirm the same thing he had been. 

Both got negative results.

They stared at each other for what felt like a very long time, then as if on cue both looked away from the other and back to whatever task had been at hand. They were in silent agreement not to think too deeply about any of this or to have  **this** particular conversation.

  
**Yet** .


End file.
